


i'm in love with you (and now you know)

by dr34mgal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Love So Beautiful au, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, i wrote this while listening to mfal, jaehyuck are idiots in love!!, mark and lucas are mentioned, seemingly one-sided pining, self-indulgent fic, set in the 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr34mgal/pseuds/dr34mgal
Summary: Donghyuck never understood the bitterness of unrequited love until then. Nothing hurts more than crushing on someone whose feelings for you aren’t reciprocated. It hurts even more when that person happens to be Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	i'm in love with you (and now you know)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first work so please be kind to me :))  
> sorry for any grammatical errors, english is not my first language and i'm still improving!  
> comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> based from the chinese drama, a love so beautiful!!

Lee Donghyuck is short.

His parents know this, his siblings know this, his neighbors know this, his teachers know this, his classmates know this, heck, the entirety of their batch knows this.

So why does Kim Jungwoo, president of class 4-5 and second place in school rankings, constantly make him do the difficult tasks that tested his patience, abilities, _and height_ , and mainly because he was all over Jaehyun.

Jeong Jaehyun. Popular guy known for his good looks and high grades. _First place_ _in rankings._ Senior captain of the basketball team. And the cherry on top, in Donghyuck’s humble opinion, a mama’s boy. Homeboy is the epitome of perfection.

This is why Donghyuck finds it ridiculous and rather unnecessary of Jungwoo to go up to Jaehyun’s desk every so often to _clarify_ about classwork and extracurriculars. Duh, Jungwoo was second in ranking for a reason.

However, being the nice guy he is, Jaehyun never refused, always having this customer service tone and a gentle smile plastered on his very stupid, handsome face. While Donghyuck ended up sulking in jealousy all of the time.

“Stupid Jungwoo,” Donghyuck curses to himself as he grabs the nearest available desk and proceeds to climb on top of it. Somehow it was wobbly under his feet, and he still couldn’t manage to reach the highest window with his not-so-long arms. This won’t do. He may be a complainer but he’s definitely not a quitter.

Standing on the tips of his toes, Donghyuck stretches with all his might to reach the highest window. Try as he might, his flexibility and cursed height, along with the desk he’s standing on is just not enough. He huffs, bending down a little bit, ready to catapult himself.

Just when he’s about to leap off like a damn frog, a sturdy, muscular arm encircles his waist from behind, and in one swift motion, Donghyuck is brought back to the floor and the flimsy rag is snatched from his grasp.

Speak of the Devil.

“Don’t be stupid,” Jaehyun mutters coldly, and hands him the broom he was holding, supposedly in charge of sweeping the floor along with Johnny Suh. See? Two perfectly tall, long-limbed guys, and yet, _he_ was assigned to scrub at the _highest_ window. Ridiculous.

Before Donghyuck can argue, Jaehyun’s already reaching up and scrubbing in circles, thick brows furrowed and the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration, uniform shirt riding up, flashing just a little bit of pale skin, which makes the protest in Donghyuck’s throat die, mouth clamping shut, cheeks feeling a little warm. 

He turns around, smiling to himself, and sees Jungwoo glaring at him from the front of their classroom, on the elevated platform. Donghyuck grins, teeth and all, and _very maturely,_ sticks his tongue out. Jungwoo scoffs and rolls his eyes, turning to continue wiping at the blackboard.

Donghyuck congratulates himself for small victories like this.

* * *

It all started in 2005 when Donghyuck was 16 and enrolled in Jeju Science High School.

Lee Donghyuck and Jeong Jaehyun. Both grew up together in the same neighborhood, in fact, the same apartment complex. Donghyuck with his loving parents and annoying younger siblings. Jaehyun, an only child, with his caring mother. Enrolled in the same high school, and now both in their Senior year. Donghyuck wonders how he got this far when he barely pays attention in class, too busy daydreaming of every possible romantic scenario of him and Jaehyun.

Donghyuck has no qualms about pursuing Jaehyun. He never fails to tell Jaehyun he liked him, which the taller male always ignored, numerous confessions falling on deaf ears. This hardly made Donghyuck falter on his tracks. He persevered and even searched the internet, spending hours on his bulky computer, seeking effective ways on how to make someone like him back. 

He would stare at him with literal hearts in his eyes in class instead of doing classwork. Donghyuck never shied away from initiating a conversation, walked by Jaehyun’s side, and even waited for him below their apartment where they both lived next door just so they could get to school together. Donghyuck is like his shadow—wherever Jaehyun is, he will be there.

* * *

When it comes to Jaehyun, Donghyuck tends to lose a few brain cells. Call him a fool if you will, but it was the truth. Donghyuck was an absolute fool for Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun…” Donghyuck singsongs, batting his lashes and Jaehyun knows this act a little too well.

“What?” Jaehyun asks, swinging his long legs onto his bike, planning to leave Donghyuck behind like he usually did. And Donghyuck would instantaneously follow him. But not this time. He couldn’t.

“My bike’s brakes are broken,” No, Donghyuck did _not_ tamper with it. “And I left it at the repair shop yesterday… Do you mind giving me a ride?” His eyes cast downwards, fiddling with his fingers like a little school girl.

Much to his expectation, Jaehyun replies with heavy sarcasm, voice just a bit sharp. “If you had half a brain, you'd have left thirty minutes earlier and reached school by now. This won’t give you a reason to take advantage of me or anyone else.”

Donghyuck huffs. What an asshole. A stupid, attractive asshole. He badly wanted to throttle him sometimes. And then kiss him silly. Maybe.

“What are you still standing there for? You’re going to make us late.” Jaehyun grumbles, turning to look at him. Donghyuck brightens up, pout gone from his face, skipping to the rear seat of Jaehyun’s bike.

Donghyuck swings his feet joyfully and the bike moves unsteadily to his childish behavior. Almost instinctively, or not, he clings to Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face against his broad back.

“You’re so heavy,” Jaehyun heaves as if Donghyuck really weighs that much.

“Slow down!” Donghyuck screeches, pressing closer, snuggling against the firmness of his broad back, a warm and fuzzy feeling brewing in the inside of his chest. 

“As if I can even go any faster with a sack of rice behind me,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes and they flicker between the road and Donghyuck’s tightening grip around his abdomen. There’s a hint of a smile adorning his face uncontrollably.

* * *

It’s a perfect day. It’s warm underneath the sun, cooler in the shade. The air smells fresh and clean. It rained last night, there’s enough moisture to smell the soil, not enough to be clammy. It’s a little overcast - enough to cut the glare and shadows, not enough to feel like the outdoors is in a bad mood. It’s almost golden hour. The sun is overhead, but at that angle, it feels friendly. It’s almost pink - makes his skin feel good. Donghyuck loves this. He wishes he could freeze this moment and live in it forever.

Jaehyun is a few steps ahead of him. “What do you want?” He questions, uninterested.

Donghyuck grins from ear to ear, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “I just want to walk home with you.”

Jaehyun stops. Donghyuck is quick to catch up to him. He falls into step beside Jaehyun.

“As I was saying, did you know Lucas is trying out for the team? You should talk him up to your coach or something.” Donghyuck chirps. Lucas was the new exchange student from Hong Kong who he bumped into when he was called into Mrs. Kim’s office. He was in the same year as them, but unfortunately, he was put in a different class. At least he was classmates with Mark, Donghyuck muses fondly. Ever the kind and friendly person he is, Donghyuck has been helping Lucas adjust to the new environment.

“Are you done? My ears are going to fall off from listening to you talk non-stop.” Jaehyun barked, a sudden look of anger marring his face.

The smile on Donghyuck’s face falters. “A-are you mad?” he stutters. Huh. That’s weird. Jaehyun’s never been this angry. Not even once. No matter how annoying Donghyuck gets. And Donghyuck knows just _how_ annoying he can get.

Jaehyun sighs, “Just leave me alone.” He pauses. “Please.”

Donghyuck proceeds anyways. “Don’t be mad. Here, I got you something.” He digs into his worn out bag, pulling out his most recent purchase, an autographed shirt by Jaehyun’s favorite basketball player whose name Donghyuck doesn’t care to remember. (It cost Donghyuck two months’ worth of his lunch money but he doesn’t mind. Not when it’s for Jaehyun.)

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “No thanks. I don’t want it.” 

“Why not? I thought you wanted this? It was so hard to secure too. I finally got it. Lucas even helped me with it,” Donghyuck explains.

“How much was it?” Jaehyun asks, grabbing his wallet from the back pocket of his slacks.

Brows furrowed, Donghyuck replies, “Doesn’t matter, this is a gift.”

Jaehyun grabs a few bills and shoves them into Donghyuck’s hands. “Enough?” he mutters.

“And stop following me around. You’re so fucking annoying.” Turning, he was about to walk away when Donghyuck argued back.

“Why are you going too far? Is it because I like you that you think you can just be mean to me whenever?” Donghyuck yelled at the top of his lungs, feeling a rush of anger surge through him. “I know you don’t see me that way but—”

With that being said, Jaehyun clicked his tongue the way he did when he was frustrated. He turned around to face Donghyuck again with a gaze so cold, interrupting him. “Did I ever ask you to like me in the first place?”

Donghyuck inhales sharply. Spewing venom with the worst words, Jaehyun tore into his heart, and agony seared straight through him. It was all too much to take in. Donghyuck couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. They poured forth as if someone had opened up the floodgates, racing down his face, tasting the saltiness as they reached his quivering lips. Jaehyun is way too cruel sometimes.

He drew in a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. Donghyuck then replies, “You’re right. You didn’t say so. It’s all me, okay?! It’s my fault for having feelings for you.” His mouth twisted into a bitter smile.

“Glad you know.” Jaehyun looked straight at him, voice coldly monotonous but soft.

Did Jaehyun really hate him that much? This whole time? 

Donghyuck grabs the bills and throws them to the ground. Jaehyun scoffs and turns, walking the other way.

“A lifetime is long! There’s no way you’re the only person I’ll ever like my whole life!” Donghyuck shouts. Jaehyun does not look back, leaving him to his internal war.

Donghyuck never understood the bitterness of unrequited love until then. Nothing hurts more than crushing on someone whose feelings for you aren’t reciprocated. It hurts even more when that person happens to be Jaehyun.

What started as a pleasant day that bleeds into nightfall should have ended with a restful night and happy dreams, but it didn't.

* * *

It has been several days since Donghyuck had last spoken to Jaehyun.

Ever since the heated conversation with Jaehyun, he no longer waited for him to and from school. Donghyuck would get up at five in the morning just to avoid bumping into him. He wouldn’t even spare him a glance, because that would only remind him of Jaehyun’s rude behavior that day.

“Hey Hyuck, let’s go grab some lunch!” Mark chirped with a bubbly tone, curling his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders, Lucas trailing behind him.

“I’m not hungry,” Donghyuck replies, shrugging his arms off. “You guys go ahead.”

Lucas turns to him in concern, “Are you sure? I can go get you a sandwich or something.”

“It’s fine really. I’ll just take a nap, maybe even start the project Miss Han gave us early.” It was unusual of him to turn down food. Lucas began to protest but Donghyuck waved him aside.

“I’m off to the library. I’ll see you guys after school!'' Donghyuck shouts, turning around. He decides he’d rather sleep than work on Physics. You know what they say, there’s no better place than the library for napping.

By the time he woke up, there were only ten minutes left of lunch break and he was starving.

Stretching like a cat, Donghyuck decides being late to Mrs. Choi’s class is not worth getting food for. 

"Huh," he muttered under his breath, striding to where his desk was. A lunchbox was placed beside his scattered textbooks. Donghyuck felt his stomach growling and he was met with a pair of kind eyes.

“Enjoy, _tián xīn,”_ Lucas says, reaching over to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair. He was truly an angel. “I gotta go now, don’t wanna be late for Mr. Lee.” Donghyuck winces at that. You do _not_ want to cross Mr. Lee.

“Thank you! You’re the absolute sweetest! Hey- oof!” He wheezes, bumping into someone.

“Take this.” Jaehyun mumbles, sliding a bottle of corn-silk tea, _his favorite,_ across his desk, and Donghyuck feels something warm and tingly spread throughout his chest.

Before Donghyuck can muster the courage to thank him, Jaehyun’s already walking back to his desk.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath and wills his heart to _slow the fuck down._ He closes his eyes, chanting repeatedly to himself, ' _Lord, I am not your strongest soldier.'_ Donghyuck is a strong, independent man. He will _not_ be swayed by Jaehyun during times like this.

* * *

Lucas offered to walk Donghyuck home when his bike was yet to be repaired. This time, Lucas couldn’t do so as he had to catch up on his extracurriculars.

Turning around the corner to his street, Donghyuck comes to a complete stop.

Jaehyun stood there at the bottom of their apartment complex dejectedly, kicking little pebbles with his sneakers, skittering them across each other with the scraping sounds of rocks against rocks. Seemingly waiting for someone. The delivery man maybe, Donghyuck’s mind supplies.

Not wanting to be seen, Donghyuck trudges quietly. Right before he can cross the mini gate, Jaehyun faces him.

“I can hear you, you know. You’re not as quiet as you think,” He mumbles, brown eyes piercing Donghyuck through the core.

And it’s not fair. Because as soon as their eyes meet, Donghyuck’s facade crumbles. He wants to forget every single word Jaehyun told him that night. Wants to pretend like they mean nothing to him. To disregard the hurt and pain Jaehyun has caused him. Like Jaehyun’s words didn’t bleed through him and tore his heart in two. But Lee Donghyuck is nothing but a weak, _weak_ man when it comes to Jeong Jaehyun.

He winced and pulled away, remembering the pain too well.

 _God,_ Jaehyun was gorgeous, even underneath the dim glow of the flickering street lights, and something akin to bitterness stirred in Donghyuck’s gut. 

“It hurt you know,” He mumbles quietly.

A minute passes. Two. Donghyuck can feel the frustration building up, and he almost wants to pull his hair out.

Jaehyun remained silent. Donghyuck scoffs, stepping aside.

“If you have nothing to say, I’m just gonna—”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun interrupts softly.

Donghyuck inhales sharply. He doesn’t say anything, afraid of ruining the atmosphere. Jaehyun stares right into him, unwavering.

At that moment Donghyuck was certain he saw something in Jaehyun’s eyes - something akin to remorse.

“I’m sorry. I– shit, I know I hurt you a lot and I’m sorry. Fuck this is so hard. I am so sorry. For everything. I’m so sorry. For the shit I said that night, for constantly ignoring and brushing you off, for treating you like you mean absolutely nothing to me because you don’t. You mean a lot to me Donghyuck. I know it may seem like you don’t, but you do.” Jaehyun utters in a single breath.

“I’m scared,” He continues quietly. So quiet, Donghyuck has to strain his ears, not wanting to miss a single thing. “I’m scared that I’m going to hurt you. I’m scared I’m going to end up like– like my dad.” 

Jaehyun choked up repeatedly as he reminisced about the times involving his father, whom he loved and yet hated at the same time. “I don’t want to hurt you again, Hyuck. Every time I close my eyes at night, the guilt continues to grow and eat me up inside for all the things I’ve said and done to you. Not just from that night. And I hate how the majority of them came out because I was fucking jealous of Lucas.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he wanted to scream, but his throat was suddenly dry and only a hoarse croak escaped his mouth.

“I like you. So much. And I want to try this with you. If you would still have me, of course.” Holy fuck, hold on. _‘I can’t breathe.’_ Donghyuck feels like he’s going to pass out. Jaehyun? Likes him back? God if this is some sort of joke, then it’s a really cruel one. Jaehyun’s still going, not noticing Donghyuck’s predicament.

Donghyuck can’t help but tune out Jaehyun’s words, instead watching the people wander the street around him. His brain going a hundred miles a second, thoughts full of and not limited to: _‘Oh my god he likes me back? Jaehyun likes me!! Who is Lee Donghyuck and why is he God’s favorite. Take that Kim Jungwoo!”_

What he doesn’t notice is Jaehyun staring at him, a soft, fond look in his eyes. Long finished with his apology slash confession or whatever you want to call it. _‘A slashfession? Nevermind that sounds wrong.’_

Snapping back to reality, Donghyuck stutters. “Oh. That’s– that’s really nice. Apology accepted. Um. I like you too. You already know that. A lot. Like _a lot_.” He emphasizes. “I feel like I’m going to burst every time you flash those stupid dimples of yours. Haha.” God that was so awkward. Jaehyun's eyes beam with amusement, which is so obvious that Donghyuck winces inwardly.

Jaehyun’s gaze is so, _so,_ soft, and for the first time, he’s finally allowing himself to act out what he’s been repressing for a long time. There is a catharsis, release, and dispersion of pent-up emotions and feelings and Jaehyun feels like he can finally _breathe._ Donghyuck is scared this is all nothing but a fever dream. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jaehyun nervously stutters. “So do you want to try this with me?”

Donghyuck gulps. “Try what?” He asks, pretending like he doesn’t know what Jaehyun’s implying. He wants to hear him say those words.

Jaehyun looks down at the ground, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Donghyuck almost coos out loud, barely restraining himself. He can tease Jaehyun another time but now is not it. Donghyuck wants to stomp his foot and yell at the universe for making Jaehyun a six-foot tall giant, and yet, so fucking adorable. It’s not fair. God was lying when he said he does not have favorites.

“You know. The whole relationship thing. Can I be your boyfriend? I promise I won’t give you the cold shoulder anymore. And oh! Cuddles! Lots and lots of cuddles.” Jaehyun mumbles shyly and Donghyuck can’t take this anymore.

Cuddles? Donghyuck is an affectionate person. He _loves_ cuddles. Jaehyun _and_ cuddles? That’s a pretty good deal. Donghyuck is sold.

“And kisses?” He adds.

Jaehyun nods. “Lots and lots of kisses.”

At his words, a sudden rush of confidence filled Donghyuck.

“Well, I would like to claim a kiss now,” Donghyuck whispers quietly that if Jaehyun hadn’t been so focused on him, he would have missed it.

Jaehyun studied Donghyuck’s face for a moment, smiling to himself, tipping his face forward with a fingertip under his chin, Jaehyun tenderly pressed his lips to Donghyuck’s temple, pulling away.

Donghyuck pouts, and Jaehyun lets out a boyish giggle, dimples dancing on the corners of his cheeks. Jaehyun guides Donghyuck closer, pressing his lips softly to the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth, pulling away yet again.

 _‘I’m too impatient for this.’_ Donghyuck narrowed the distance again, this time rising on his tiptoes to plant a sweet kiss on Jaehyun's mouth, the final push over the cliff on which Jaehyun teetered.

Once, twice; little pecking kisses, then Jaehyun pressed his mouth fully against Donghyuck’s. Soft and sweet, they took their time with their very first kisses. Jaehyun’s lips, warm and tender, molded to Donghyuck with slow, exquisite care. Like Donghyuck was a porcelain doll Jaehyun was afraid of breaking.

Donghyuck felt it from to top of his head to the tips of his toes, an explosion of love.

(Professor Utoniom once said and Donghyuck quotes: "Sugar, spice, and everything nice!" There’s no better way to describe what he’s feeling right now.)

It’s Jaehyun who pulls away first, pressing his forehead to Donghyuck’s. Both panting _just_ a little too fast.

"Again!" Donghyuck commands, pointing with a peremptory gesture to his mouth like Jaehyun had just not placed several consecutive kisses.

Giggling softly, Jaehyun bumps their foreheads together. “We have all the time in the world, love. How about we head inside now? Our mothers must be worried.”

Donghyuck whines and Jaehyun coos, making kissy faces at him, promising he’ll indulge Donghyuck tomorrow and attack him with kisses all day. Every single day. Forever.

“And cuddles?” Donghyuck asks playfully.

“And cuddles. Lots and lots of cuddles.” Jaehyun took Donghyuck’s hand and kissed each fingertip and touched his knuckles gently to his warm lips. “I’m never letting you go, Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck finds out he liked kisses too. He likes being kissed, likes to kiss, and he certainly feels good molded to Jaehyun that way.

Jaehyun clings even more, if that was even possible, pulling Donghyuck up the flight of stairs of their apartment. “Okay, now we really have to go inside. I’m getting this weird feeling that someone’s watching us.”

Once they reach their floor, Jaehyun turns, ready to bid his _boyfriend_ (he still finds that hard to believe) good night, when Donghyuck, the mischievous little man he is, steals another kiss, leaving Jaehyun just a little breathless and he can’t help the way his heart stutters at the grin Donghyuck levels him with.

“Good night, my dream boy. Dream of me.” Donghyuck winks, letting go of Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun already misses the warmth and the weight, his hand feeling just a little too cold and a little too light. So this is what Donghyuck is capable of doing to him huh. He feels kind of pathetic but in a good way.

Jaehyun waits till Donghyuck is inside his home before stalking over to his right next door. He stops outside, thinking about how lovely it’d be to own a humble little two-story house with a white picket fence, a child or two playing around with a dog before shaking his head, punching the code in, and heading inside.

* * *

On the balcony of the Jeong household, Mrs. Jeong can be seen holding a warm cup of chamomile tea, something she never fails to drink to help her sleep better every night. There’s a tiny hint of a smile plastered on her face. Looks like she won’t be needing it anymore. She thinks she’s going to sleep like a baby knowing her one and only son is in good hands.

Also, she definitely won the bet with Mrs. Lee. Her beloved son _(finally)_ confessed first. Both parents weren’t blind to the little dance their sons have been going at since forever. Mrs. Jeong cannot wait to share this with her closest friend. Don’t tell Jaehyun and Donghyuck about their little past-time activity though, it’s a secret!

**Author's Note:**

> tián xīn = sweetheart
> 
> honestly don't see myself as a writer but the lack of jaehyuck makes me want to WRITE.  
> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! thank you for stopping by <3
> 
> talk to me!  
> [twitter](twitter.com/dreamvaIentine)


End file.
